(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a box for smoking articles. The present invention particularly relates to a divider separating the box into two compartments for smoking articles, the divider being transversely disposed between the front, back, and side panels of the box. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a box for smoking articles wherein one-half of the smoking articles are removed from the box at the top and one-half of the smoking articles are removed at the bottom.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Various boxes including cigarettes therein which are relevant to the present invention are well known in the prior art. For example, Deutsches Bundespatent DT 2702-234, provisional publication date of July 27, 1978, teaches a cigarette having a weakened zone in the center of the cigarette and thereby being designed for separation into two pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,623 teaches a dual cigarette pack, wherein the pack is divided lengthwise into two compartments for holding two different full-length cigarettes. The cigarette pack divider is transversely disposed between the front and back panels of the cigarette pack, but is parallel to the side panels. The pack contains two lids, both of which open at the same end of the pack.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,424 also teaches a dual cigarette box which is divided lengthwise into two compartments for holding two different full-length cigarettes. The cigarette box divider is transversely disposed between the front and back panels of the cigarette box, but is parallel to the side panels. In addition to having both lids open at the same end of the pack, this reference also teaches having one lid open at one end of the pack and the other lid open at the other end of the pack.